


Face of Trouble

by twelvenineteen



Series: Hyungline Drabbles [7]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Campus couple AU ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face of Trouble

 

 _Derange Highschool_ is definitely the most talked highschool ever in Korea. The education system is different, the students are different, everything is different. But that’s not why it is the most talked highschool. Every school  has their own campus couple, most commonly it being a senior couple, one jock and a cheerleader or the school’s journalist. It just is. But for _Derange_ , their campus couple is the top class president and the school’s well-known troublemaker.

Jinyoung walked into the receptionist area of the principal’s office, asking for the class attendance file. As he waited, someone behind him spoke. “Hey sweetie.” 

Jinyoung almost rolled his eyes at the thought of being hit on but he remembers that almost no one dares to hit on him in school, knowing fully well that Jaebum won’t leave you alone if you even _dare_ to try. So the only possibility is - 

“Jinyoungie?” Jaebum called out again seeing that he’s not turning. Jinyoung turns and groaned aloud. “What  did you do this time?” he whined, taking a seat beside him. Jaebum simply grinned. He doesn’t even have to answer, seeing Jinyoung’s eyes widened.

“I-is that... a-” 

“Yup! You like?” Jaebum wriggled his eyebrow. Jaebum ran his tongue over his lip ring seductively. “Lick it,” he said huskily, inching his face closer to Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung glanced left and right, worrying that any teacher might be walking into the office. 

“There are cameras  here,” he said in a hushed tone. Jaebum chuckled. “So?”

He knows if Jinyoung really doesn’t want to do it, he would have pushed the other back by the shoulders, which he didn’t. The temptation in Jinyoung’s eyes is obvious and Jaebum felt like grabbing him by the neck and let him suck on his new piercing. But he waited a Jinyoung inched closer, painfully slow, and was about to open his mouth when the receptionist called his name. Jinyoung moved back quickly and stood up. He took the file and thanked her before rushing away as if Jaebum wasn’t even there.

The lady side-eyed Jaebum and he simply smirked. “I know you already have plenty of bad records but can you not ruin Jinyoung’s?”

Jaebum laughed. “I didn’t know making out in school was forbidden. All those kids and teachers in the hallway would have been expelled by now if it is.” The lady rolled her eyes and told him that the principal is ready to see him now. Jaebum stood up and went to the receptionist instead.

“I know you actually want a piece of me but too bad I like dicks,” Jaebum said softly and grinned before walking into the principal’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> this was shorter than i expected lol


End file.
